Meet Sel
by Laurially
Summary: One of our favourite house mates knows Selena Gomez and has for a very long time, what will happen? And who is it? FABINA IN CHAP 8! COMPLETE! Sequal up
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea and HAD to write it! Enjoy!**

**Ok, your not stupid, I do NOT own HOA or its characters xx**

_Nina's POV_

We were all sat in the common room, well, all except Fabian, when the phone started ringing. As nobody else made any move to answer it I stood up and walked out into the hall.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Hi, is Fabian there?"Asked an all to familiar voice.

"Yes, who is it?" I asked.

"Just tell him this, Apple juicebox and peanut butter, he'll know who it is"

"Ok... hold on" I placed the phone on the table gently and went down to Fabian's room.

"Fabian, phone call" I walked into his room and he was playing a guitar. He imediately threw it under his bed and looked at me.

"Who is it?" He asked calmly

"She just said, 'Apple juicebox and peanut butter" As soon as I said this he jumped off his bed and ran down the hall.

_The phone call (No POV)_

_"_SELENA!" Fabian cried.

"FABIAN!" She cried back.

"Hows the tour going? I've downloaded ALL your songs, your doing AMAZING in the charts!"

"Its kinda wierd. The bus keeps driving past billboards that say stuff like, 'Selena Gomez, when the sun goes down' and 'Catch Selena Gomez in the new series of Wizards of waverly place'. But yeah its going great. Thats kinda what I called about. You see I'm coming over to England tonight for a few days and was wondering if you and your housemates would like some tickets and backstage passes to my first show?"

"That would be SO amazing! Hey, if you have any spare time we should catch up while your here!"

"Totally, gotta go, planes about to take off. I'll call you when I get there, I always get the first night in a new country off so we could meet up later!"

"Sure, what time do you get in? I'll get a cab and pick you up if you want?" 

"Great, thanks. Six o'clock, later Rutter"

"See ya, Gomez"

_Nina's POV_

"Hey Fabian, who was that?" I asked, walking into the hall.

"Just an old friend" He said with a smile.

_Later at supper (5:30)_

"Supper!" Trudy called out as we all made our way into the dining room. Just the smell of Trudy's cooking is to die for!

"Hey Trudy, I won't be having tea here tonight, if thats alright. I'm going to pick a friend up from the airport, so I'll just get tea while I'm out" Fabian said as he walked into the dining room with his black jacket on.

"Of course dearie, may I ask who?" She replied

"Just a friend, I dont get to see her much though" Fabian said "Oh, do you guys have any plans for tomorrow night?"

There was a chorus of 'No why?'

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to Selena Gomez's first concert over here with me?"

"WHAT! YOU GOT TICKETS! HOW?" Amber shrieked.

"I take that as a yes then" And with that he left... wierd

_Fabian's POV_

The taxi pulled up outside the airport at bang on six o'clock. I walked inside and saw the passengers coming through the arrival gate. Near the back stood Selena Gomez. I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug.

We went out to the taxi and decided to get some tea (Dinner/supper) first. We got a half pepperoni, half margarrita pizza, and went to eat at the park down the road.

"So how've you been?" I asked as we threw the empty pizza box in the bin.

"Great! And you?" She asked.

"Yeah, not bad"

"So Rutter, when am I gonna get to meet your friends?"

"Tomorrow night at the concert. But I am warning you, Amber is a truly crazy blonde, who is obsessed with pink, glitter, Robbert Pattison and everything else that totally OBSESSED girls love" I say jokingly and she laughs.

"Oh that reminds me" She pulls the tickets out of her bag "Here"

"Thanks for this, it means alot" I said taking the tickets from her hands

"The least I could do after everything you've done for me"

We kept walking through the park for a bit before going bowling and heading back to our 'homes'.

I got back to Anubis house at about nine o'clock, and was grateful that Victor was no longer there to bite my head off.

"Heyyy" I said as I threw my bag down on the couch before sitting down beside it.

"Back late, aren't we?" Jerome asked sarcasticaly

"Awww, did you miss me?" I retorted, just as sarcasticaly

"Well played Rutter, well played" He said before walking out of the room.

I went to bed earlier than usual, seen as it was half term, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was the first awake in the morning, so decided to make my own breakfast and go for a run... I'm turning into Mick.

I had a bowl of cereal before going on my run. It was seven am and I was out and back in no time at all.

It was now half seven and I was SUPER bored.

My phone buzzed in my pocket

_Hey Fabe, Manager just told me I need another song for 2night, do u think we cud meet up, I realy need hlp! ~Sel~ _

_Sure! Theres a Cafe on campus here, U wanna meet ther?_

_K, C u ther =)_

I wrote a quick note to Trudy letting her know I'd be out before going out to meet Selena

"Hey Sel" I said as she walked over to the table I was at

"Hey Fabe, so my manager says that they need a new song for tonight, any ideas?"

"What kind of song?"

"Its gotta be a pop song, thats easy to dance to, and they want something catchy, so that people can pick the lyrics up easily"

"Ok, well lets get started"

_1 Hour Later_

"Mornin Trudy" I said as I walked into the house

"Good morning dearie, we're up early arent we?"

"Ye, just went to see a friend, anybody else up?"

"They're all awake, just in their rooms, breakfast will be ready in a minute, would you like something?"

"It's alright thanks, I already ate"

"Ok, I'll just call the others down" She walked over to the kitchen door "BREAKFAST LOVELIES!"

**_ I WILL be continuing this story VERY soon xxx**


	2. CHAPTER 2!

**Sorry it's been so long, but Im here now, so lets get reading! **

**I Do NOT Own HOA!**

_Fabian's POV_

I left the kitchen as everyone else filed in for breakfast. I couldn't wait to see Selena's concert tonight! The song turned out AMAZING! I'm meeting up with her at lunch to do the backing at the studio

_Nina's POV_

So, we're all sat at the table eating breakfast and talking about the concert tonight. Ambers blabbing on about some dress but no one's really listening.

"Does anyone know how Fabian actually got the tickets?" Mara asked, completely out of nowhere

"He didn't say" I replied

"_Who cares?_ We're going to see Selena Gomez! Dont ruin my mood!" Amber stated

We rolled our eyes at the blonde, even though we we're all just as excited as Amber, we were just better at hiding it

I heard footsteps walking towards the dining room and turned to see Fabian walking in the direction of Trudy

"I've gotta go and meet some one, its kinda important, is it ok if I go out for a bit?" I heard him ask

"Of course dearie! Will you be back by lunch?" Trudy replied, politely

"Thanks, and probably not. Well, I've really gotta go, see you later"

He turned to leave when I noticed his laptop bag over his shoulder. Obviusly the others noticed to because Patricia asked,

"Why are you taking your laptop?"

"Why is it important?" Fabian retorted before leaving

Wierd...

_Fabian's POV_

I'm on my way down to the recording studio to meet Sel. We're gonna record the song and see if her manager likes it and if it's ok to play tonight. I'm bringing my laptop because I recorded the backing track on it so I need to play it during the recording.

"Hey Sel" I said as I enterted the studio

"Hi! You got the music?" She asked

"Right here" I replied, lifting the flap of my laptop case

"Let's get started then!" She said happily, clapping her hands together

**_  
>I know its short but I wanted to get a chapter posted, Fabina to come soon! R&amp;R! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3!

**As you know, I do not own HOA or Selena Gomez! Enjoy! x**

_Fabian's POV_

So, the song is recorded, Sel's manager loved it and the concerts tonight. I'd say today is going pretty well so far.

"OMG!" I heard Amber cry before she ran down the stairs, laptop in hand, "GUESS WHAT?"

"Amber, we dont care about dress sales" Jerome sighed

"Shut up" She glowered at him, "I_ meant _that Selena Gomez and a friend recorded a song this morning and she's going to play it for the first time tonight!"

"How'd you know?" Nina asked

"Twitter, _duh"_ Amber replied in her 'and they call me dumb' voice

"Who's the friend?" Mara asked

"What? Oh, it doesn't say. But _he's _going to be at the concert tonight with friends!" Amber squeaked

"Why the emphesis on he?" Patricia asked

"Its a _boy_, who's 'working' with _Selena, _and she's keeping him secret" Amber said slowly, again using her 'they call me dumb' voice "SHE HAS A SECRET BOYFREND!" She squealed

Haha! She couldn't be more wrong!

"Ok then..." Alfie said

There was a beap from outside and I looked out the window to see a black car with blacked-out windows. Selena.

"Later" I said, grabbing my jacket and bag before walking out to the car.

I got in and felt eyes on me. I turned to see everyone in the window looking out at me curiously. I gave a quick wave before the car started. We were going down to tonights venue to do a rehearsal of the new song. I was filling in on guitar until the guitarist fot back tonight.

The rehearsal went by quickly and the choreographty wasn't hard to pick up on. Me and Sel are both really happy with how the song turned out!

I AM SYCHED!

**_  
>Hope you enjoyed! Sorry its short, wanted to update, Please R&amp;R xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Kinda Short

**I own nothing but my story line! Enjoy!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

So the concert starts in an hour and we're going to leave in about twenty minutes, everyones excited, even Jerome!

"Amber! Hurry up!" I heard Nina yell

"Calm down! You can't rush beauty!" She yelled back

"If we're late its your fault!" Nina shouted before walking down the stairs

"Amber doing her make up?" I asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs

She looked beautiful. She was wearing green skinny jeans with a white top, brown jacket and brown boots. her hair was curled and she had hardly any make up on, but still enough to notice.

"Yeah" She replied "Trixie and Mara are ready, what about the boys?"

"Mick and Jerome are done, but-" I was cut off by Alfie

"FABIAN!" He screamed "MY SHOELACES ARE ATTACKING ME!"

"oh Alfie" I said before walking down the hall to Alfie and Jerome's room "DUDE!" I yelled as I entered the room and heard Nina laugh from the hall

Alfie was on the floor tangled up in a mess of strings and knots

"NOT FUNNY NINA!" He screamed before I shut the door and untangled him

_20 Minutes Later_

"Guys! Come on! Taxi's are here!" I yelled

"Coming!" I heard someone shout before all of the girls came down the stairs

"Where are the boys?" Amber asked

"Who knows" I replied

As I said this Mick, Jerome and Alfie walked down the hall towards us

We got in the taxis, Me, Nina, Mick and Amber in one and Patricia, Alfie, Mara and Jerome in the other

I cant wait for the concert!

**Sorry it's short but I really wanted to update! x**


	5. Chapter 5 Is Here!

**Enjoy! I don't own anthing but the plot line! xx**

_Fabian's POV_

The drive there lasted half an hour meaning the concert started in ten minutes

"So, where are our seats?" Nina asked as we entered the venue

"Very front, come on" I replied, leading the way down to our seats

I was sat on the end of the row, next to the aisle, with Nina next to me, then Amber, Mick, Patricia, Mara, Jerome then Alfie

So we're all sat in our seats and the concerts about to start, but when Sel walks on stage she does _not_ seem very happy. Infact she seemed nervous and worried about something

"I'm sorry everybody, but we have a problem" She started into the mic, causing the croud to start talking "My guitarist hasn't arrived yet, and..um.. he's not going to"

The audience talking seemed to get louder and people started to get up to leave

"WAIT!" Selena shouted "There's someone else here who knows all the songs and choreography!" Oh no...

I sank down in my seat but Selena had already spotted me. She ran down the stage steps that, to my misfortune, stopped practically infront of me

"Fabian, help me" She pleaded

"Sel, I can't I-"

"Please!" I looked to my right to see everyone was staring at me with wide eyes

I sighed "Apple juice box and peanut butter" I said before standing up

"THANKYOU!" She hugged me, before grabbing my hand and pulling me backstage

I gave a quick look over my shoulder as we ran across the stage and saw all my friends looking confused, shocked and kinda impressed

Well, lets get started then

I stood on the right of the stage, guitar in hand, as we prepared to start

"Hi there everyone!" Selena said as she raised from beneath the floor and a spotlight fell on her. The croud roared at the sound of her voice and as it quietened slightly she began to talk again "Well, we're going to open tonight with a brand new song, thats never been heard by public ears, so lets get started!" The croud cheered and the music began to play

_It's the boy you never told I like you,_

_It's the girl you let get away,_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train, but you freaked out and walked away..._

'Hit the lights!' Appeared in large letters on the screen before a slide show started

The first picture was of me, Selena and Demi, yes Demi Lovato, when we were six on Barney and friends. Yep, I, Fabian Rutter, used to be on Barney and friends... and now everyone knows... The next few were more of us as we got older b ut this next one really struck me. It was a picture of me, Selena, Demi, Miley and Leon Thomas 3 stood infront of my parents. It was my birthday and we'd gone bowling and then for a pizza. It was only last year but Mum and Dad were gone now. Their lives taken by a hit and run shooting. This is the first I'd really thought about it, but I pushed the thought back and looked down at my friends in the croud

This couldn't get any better... woops, spoke to soon

**_  
>Hope you enjoyed, new Chapter coming soon! x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own HOA, Selena Gomez or any other things used in this fic. I only own the plot line! Enjoy!**

_Fabians POV_

At the end of the song there was a massive roar of applause as the audience jumped to their feet and cheered. It was amazing

"Thankyou! That song was actually only recorded today and written yesterday, so sorry if it was a little rough! But my best friend helped me write this and so many other songs I have recorded and he's never had any credit for it." Sel starts into the mic. She turned towards me "Thankyou Fabian" She hugged me quickly before continuing with the concert

It was the best thing I've ever done in my life, I still can't believe it

At the end of the concert me and Sel were talking backstage

"So, there's an after concert party in about an hour, do you wanna go?" She asked "And seen as I have stolen you away from your friends they can all come to if they like"

"I'll ask them" So I stood up and walked back to the area where they were still sitting from the show "Hi" I said, almost to calmly

They all just stared at me

"Well if you're going to just stare at me I'm not going to bother asking you all to come to the after party" I said turning around. I didn't move from my spot because Amber squealed.

I turned back around with a smug smile on my face

"YES YES YES YES _PLEASE!"_ She screamed

"What about the rest of you? Up for a party?"

"Will there be girls?" Jerome asked, leaning forward in his seat

"There will"

"I'm in" He said, standing up and standing by my side along with Amber

"Celebrities?" Mick and Alfie ask in unison

"Yes" I replied. They both stood up and joined us

"I'll go if Mara goes" Patricia stated

We all looked at Mara who nodded

"I guess if everyone else is going I might as well" She said

"It would be rude to decline such a generous offer wouldnt it" Alfie said jokingly

"Nina?" I asked. We all stared at the girl who still hadnt moved or spoken

"Nope. You didn't tell me about any of this, so no" She stated, though I could tell she realy wanted to say yes

"Aww come on Nina!" Amber begged "Please!"

"No Amber, she obviously doesn't want to go" I said slyly

"Thank you!" Nina said

"But she's going to" I said

Me and Mick took a step closer to nNina and picked her up out of her seat

"PUT ME DOWN!" She squealed

"No way" Me and Mick said simeltaniously

So we carried her bcakstage with the others following until we came to Selena

"Ummmm... Why are you carrying her?" She asked

"Long story" I replied

"Ok then! Well come on! We're gonna take the limo down there! And on the way you can tell me your names and whatever" Selena saaid cheerily as we followed her to the white strech parked outside

"Lets go!" all of us (But Nina, who was still trying to get us to put her down) shouted

**_  
>Chap 7 coming soon! R&amp;R! x<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything but the plot line! Enjoy!**

_Fabian's POV_

"We're here!" Selena called as we pulled up to a large hotel

We piled out of the limo, dragging Nina along with us.

"Fabian!" Someone yelled as we walked into the area decorated for the party

"Dude! It's been way to long!" I said as Leon (Leon Thomas 3) walked over

"I know. C'mon, you've gotta come see everyone!" He replied "C'mon Sel, everyone wants to see you to. These your friends Fabian?" He asked, motioning to my housemates

"Yeah"

"Well c'mon then you lot! It's time you met Fabian's other friends"

I stopped to talk to loads of my friends! I spoke to Demi, Miley, McFLY (They're 15, 16 & 17), Ariana Grande and loads of my other friends.

"How do you know all these people?" Mick asked as we sat down to talk with the rest of Anubis house and Selena.

"When I was little I was on Barney and friends with Selena and Demi, so we've been friends for a long time. So when we'd hang out, sometimes they'd bring a friend so I met nearly everyone through them" I replied

"Alright Fabian" Selena said, standing up and clapping her hands together once "I haven't seen you for three months and we haven't done our handshake yet!"

"Handshake?" Patricia asked

"Fine" I sighed standing up "Get Demi"

"YAY!" Sel squealed, clapping her hands, before running off to find Demi

She came back with Demi, who looked just as enthusiastic, and we started our handshake. We were doing alot of moves and claps. At the end of it we all said 'Apple Juicebox and Peanut Butter'

It was so fun! Well, it was until _they_ showed up...

**_  
>To Be Continued! R&amp;R! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Happy endings

**I Don't Own Anything But Story! Enjoy!**

_Fabian's POV_

"HEY! EVERBODY SHUT UP AND GET ON THE FLOOR!" Four boys started yelling, running into the room with guns. "Not you" One added looking at me

"Fabian are they..." Selena started

"Yes. They shot my parents" I replied bitterly

_Nina's POV_

Oh my God! I didn't even know Fabian's parents were dead, let alone shot.

"Well well well. Rutter's got himself some friends" One spat as he walked up to Fabian

"You shot my Mother, my Father and my Sister. She was ten and you shot her. But trust me, I'm not going down without a bloody fight Jonny" Fabian retorted

"Aww, look at that. He's being all brave infront of his little friends. cute" Jonny said sourly

"You owe me. All I have left is my uncle because of you so if your going to kill me let everyone else out first" Fabian stated "Deal?"

"Alright. EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" the four boys yelled.

Oh my God. Fabian's about to get shot and all he cares about is getting everyone out safe. I love him. Oh my God. I Love Fabian!

"I SAID OUT!"

No. No, I'm not going to let this happen.

Suddenly, police officers with riot shields came charging into the room.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" They yelled

Instead of obeying one of the boys grabbed me and put a gun to my head. I looked to my right to see Fabian in the same position but with three guys trying to hold him still

"Come any closer and they die!"

I heard a loud crash to my right and turned to see three boys on the floor and an angry looking Fabian.

"Why cant you just leave them alone!" He yelled.

"You know what? Your right. You're the one we came to kill" He threw me back down and made an attempt to grab Fabian.

In an instant Fabian knocked the gun out of his hand and threw him to the floor.

The police ran over to cuff the four boys and I ran to Fabian

_Fabian's POV_

Once the police had cuffed the four and everyone got back on their feet Nina ran towards me.

With in seconds our lips were crashed together.

"I love you" We said in unison as we pulled apart.

We both had massive grins plastered to our faces, and as we walked back over to the others, hand in hand, I knew I was finally getting my happy ending.

**_  
>End. Do you want a sequal?<strong>


End file.
